<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exhaustion by Sukurarose92 (foxymandy3100)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289967">Exhaustion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymandy3100/pseuds/Sukurarose92'>Sukurarose92 (foxymandy3100)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fainting, M/M, Overworked Martin, Part of Celosiaa's Emma-verse, Whump, secret santa gift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymandy3100/pseuds/Sukurarose92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin works one too many shifts at the hospital and runs himself to the point of exhaustion. Luckily Jon is there to take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exhaustion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/celosiaa/gifts">celosiaa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas, my friend! enjoy your gift!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To say Martin was overworked would be an understatement. Summer was always hard for paramedics, especially near holidays, people would</span>
  <span> get crazy and reckless and one thing </span>
  <span>le</span>
  <span>d to another</span>
  <span>, which le</span>
  <span>d to a call for an ambulance, which led to Martin’s third shift in a row when one of his coworkers called out sick. </span>
  <span>Martin worried it might have been contagious because he couldn’t feel his arms and legs properly and </span>
  <span>his whole body felt like it was stuffed with cotton wrapped weights. He was so heavy he thought he might drop at any moment. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He needed a break, a rest, anything to get off his feet for a little while but his crew needed him and he didn’t have it in himself to let them down, to let the people who needed him down. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> he worked on. He pushed through the exhaustion and heaviness with his limbs with little more than determination and sheer grit.</span>
  <span> He bit down on pain and focused through the next shift and when he hit t</span>
  <span>wenty</span>
  <span>-four hours on the floor his boss finally demanded he go home</span>
  <span> and rest for eight hours before coming back. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin couldn’t leave fast enough. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He got home at four in the morning after taking a cab because the trains weren’t running yet</span>
  <span> and stumbled into the house, hitting the small side table beside the door and knocking it over. He hissed as he stubbed his toe and caught himself when he tumbled over the wood and nearly fell to the floor. A moment of silen</span>
  <span>ce greeted him before the door to the bedroom was thrown open and </span>
  <span>J</span>
  <span>on stood in the doorway with a b</span>
  <span>aseball b</span>
  <span>at. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The moment </span>
  <span>J</span>
  <span>on recognized Martin in the dark he set the bat aside and sighed in relief. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, you gave me an </span>
  <span>awful</span>
  <span> fright. I'm so glad you’re home” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin felt guilt course through him, he could see </span>
  <span>J</span>
  <span>on examining him and knew the other was worried about how long he’d been gone. It had been such a long night he couldn’t bring himself to </span>
  <span>comfort him though, he was </span>
  <span>thoroughly</span>
  <span> worn down past the point of concern. He needed sleep and he needed it soon. </span>
  <span>First,</span>
  <span> he needed a shower. He couldn’t </span>
  <span>imagine</span>
  <span> subjecting </span>
  <span>J</span>
  <span>on’s nose to almost a full day’s worth of sweat and hospital </span>
  <span>smells just for a little shut-eye. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I woke you. I tripped” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can see that” Jon chided softly, approaching to pick up the side table, which martin was grateful for, he was so dizzy he wasn’t sure he could’ve lifted it from </span>
  <span>its</span>
  <span> place on the ground. </span>
  <span>With a groan of </span>
  <span>effort,</span>
  <span> he hung up his work bag and headed for the bedroom, intending to grab some clothes and take his </span>
  <span>much-needed</span>
  <span> shower when Jon placed a hand on his arm. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Martin, are you alright, love? You're shaking and your steps are wobbling.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin considered telling Jon how ill and weak he felt but he didn’t want to worry him any more than he already had so instead he silenced himself and let out a sigh. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll be fine, dear. I just need to get a shower and some sleep” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you ate?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin tried to think about that but his brain was so fuzzy and fogged up he couldn’t bring the image of food to mind. Instead, he simply shook his head and gave a </span>
  <span>one-armed</span>
  <span> shrug. Jon’s eyes narrowed and he let out a</span>
  <span> concerned</span>
  <span> hu</span>
  <span>m</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to take better care of yourself. I'll fix you something to eat while you shower but you need to eat it before you go to bed, understand?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin gave a slow nod, leaning against the hand Jon had on his arm as if it were all that was keeping him on his feet. It must have been because when Jon let go to cross the room all Martin managed to get out was “</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> think I need to--” </span>
  <span>before he hit the ground, eyes rolling back as he collapsed onto the carpet. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jon heard the thud and spun on his heel, feeling his </span>
  <span>body</span>
  <span> ache at the </span>
  <span>rather sudden movement. He saw a pair of legs sticking out from behind the doorway and instantly felt panic well up inside of him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Martin!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hobbled to his side as best he could without his braces and </span>
  <span>knelt</span>
  <span> on the floor, rolling </span>
  <span>Martin</span>
  
  <span>onto his back with great effort. He wished he knew more about how to take care of him but Martin was the medical expert, not him. He looked around in a hurry before spotting</span>
  <span> Martin’s ba</span>
  <span>g</span>
  <span>, certain his phone would be inside. It would be easier to reach than his own in the bedroom. He hissed as his own legs threatened to give out on him when he rose back to his feet. It took him longer than he wo</span>
  <span>uld’ve liked to </span>
  <span>get up</span>
  <span> and each minute that stretched on while he tried to reach the phone felt like an eternity. Martin was suffering, could be badly hurt and his body wouldn’t listen to him. He wished he had put on his braces but he </span>
  <span>was so sure an intruder had broken in that he had forgone them for the element of surprise and now he was paying for it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he reached </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> phone and put in the number </span>
  <span>for one of Martin’s </span>
  <span>shift </span>
  <span>mates</span>
  <span> M</span>
  <span>artin had been </span>
  <span>unconscious</span>
  <span> for seven</span>
  <span> whole</span>
  <span> minutes. </span>
  <span>The man walked him through what to do and even talked him down from his panic. Jon was grateful for the </span>
  <span>help;</span>
  <span> he was certain he would </span>
  <span>be lost and terrified without it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took an hour for Martin to come to and when he </span>
  <span>did,</span>
  <span> he found himself on the floor with a pillow under his head and Jon sitting on the couch, braces on and massaging one of his legs. </span>
  <span>Iris was resting on the floor beside him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jon quickly turned to face him, a </span>
  <span>relieved</span>
  <span> expression blossoming over his face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank goodness you’re alright. You had me so worried. I called the hospital and spoke with some of the other paramedics. They helped walk me through looking after you. I’m glad you woke up so quickly. I was going out of my mind with fear.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin started to sit up only to be pinned down when Iris got up and laid over his chest. He let out a small laugh and relaxed back against the floor </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, girl. You win. I'll stay put” He turned his attention back to </span>
  <span>J</span>
  <span>on and smiled. “I’m sorry I worried you so much. I'm alright I just, well, this is embarrassing but I think I worked myself to the point of passing out from exhaustion.</span>
  <span>” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shook his head and sighed heavily before getting up and sitting down on the floor beside Martin with a heavy thud. He winced and rubbed at his sore bottom before laying down, letting his head be pillowed by martin’s </span>
  <span>bicep</span>
  <span>. Iris was happy to snuggle her way between the</span>
  <span>m on the floor. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Jon. I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble. I really thought I could handle it” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jon curled into him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want so badly to take care of other people that you forget sometimes that you need to take care of yourself too, my love. You can’t look after anyone when you’re </span>
  <span>worn down</span>
  <span> like this, aren’t you the one who taught me that?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin huffed out a small laugh and pulled Jon closer, nuzzling his face into his hair. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re right, darling. I'll take better care of myself. I promise” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here to hold you to that” Jon retorted with a smile on his face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their backs might complain in the morning but they were content to lay on the floor together for a while longer just to bask in each other’s company.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>